Druidic Ritual/Transcript
Beginning * Player: Hello there. * Kaqemeex: What brings you to our holy monument? :* 1 Player: Who are you? :* Kaqemeex: We are the druids of Guthix. We worship our god at our famous stone circles. You will find them located throughout these lands. ::* 1.1 Player: What about the stone circle full of dark wizards? ::* Kaqemeex: That used to be OUR stone circle. Unfortunately, many many years ago, dark wizards cast a wicked spell upon it so that they could corrupt its power for their own evil ends. When they cursed the rocks for their rituals they made them useless to us and our magics. We require a brave adventurer to go on a quest for us to help purify the circle of Varrock. :::* 1.1.1 Player: Ok, I will try and help. :::* Kaqemeex: Excellent. Go to the village south of this place and speak to my fellow Sanfew who is working on the purification ritual. He knows better than I what is required to complete it. :::* Player: Will do. :::* 2.1.1 Player: No, that doesn't sound very interesting. :::* Kaqemeex: I will not try and change your mind adventurer. Some day when you have matured you may reconsider your position. We will wait until then. :::* 3.1.1 Player: So... is there anything in this for me? :::* Kaqemeex: We druids value wisdom over wealth, so if you expect material gain, you will be disappointed. We are, however, very skilled in the art of Herblore, which we will share with you if you can assist us with this task. You may find such wisdom a greater reward than mere money. :* 2 Player: Did you build this? :* Kaqemeex: What, personally? No, of course I didn't. However, our forefathers did. The first Druids of Guthix built many stone circles across these lands over eight hundred years ago. Unfortunately we only know of two remaining, and of those only one is usable by us anymore. ::* 1.1 ::* 3''' ::* '''Player: Well, I'll be on my way now. ::* Missing dialogue :* 3 Player: I'm in search of a quest. :* Kaqemeex: Hmm. I think I may have a worthwhile quest for you actually. I don't know if you're familiar with the stone circle stouth of Varrock or not, but... :* 1.1 (starting from "This used to be...") Sanfew * Sanfew: What can I do for you young 'un? :* 1 Player: I've been sent to assist you with the ritual to purify the Varrockian stone circle. :* Sanfew: Well, what I'm struggling with right now is the meats needed for the potion to honour Guthix. I need the raw meats of four different animals for it, but not just any old meats will do. Each meat has to be dipped individually into the Cauldron of Thunder for it to work correctly. ::* 1.1 Player: Where can I find this cauldron? ::* Sanfew: It is located somewhere in the mysterious underground halls which are located somewhere in the woods just South of here. They are too dangerous for me to go myself however. ::* 2.1 Player: Ok, I'll go do that then. ::* Missing dialogue :* 2 Player: Actually I don't need to speak to you. :* Missing dialogue Getting the ingredients * Sanfew: Did you bring me the required ingredients for the potion? :* 1 Player: No, not yet... :* Sanfew: Well, let me know when you do young 'un. ::* 1.1 Player: What was I meant to be doing again? ::* Missing dialogue. ::* 2.1 Player: I'll get on with it. ::* Missing dialogue. :* 2 Player: Yes, I have all four now! :* Sanfew: Well hand 'em over then lad! :* Sanfew: Thank you so much adventurer! These meats will allow our potion to honour Guthix to be completed, and bring one step closer to reclaiming our stone circle! :* Sanfew: Now go and talk to Kaqemeex and he will introduce you to the wonderful world of herblore and potion making! Learning Herblore * Player: Hello there. * Kaqemeex: I have word from Sanfew that you have been very helpful in assisting him with his preparations for the purification ritual. As promised I will now teach you the ancient arts of Herblore. Congratulations! Quest complete! * Kaqemeex: I will now explain the fundamentals of Herblore: * Kaqemeex: Herblore is the skill of working with herbs and other ingredients, to make useful potions and poison. * Kaqemeex: First you will need a vial, which can be found or made with the crafting skill. * Kaqemeex: Then you must gather the herbs needed to make the potion you want. * Kaqemeex: Refer to the Council's instructions in the Skills section of the website for the items needed to make a particular kind of potion. * Kaqemeex: You must fill the vial with water and add the ingredients you need. There are normally 2 ingredients to each type of potion. * Kaqemeex: Bear in mind, you must first identify each herb, to see what it is. * Kaqemeex: You may also have to grind some herbs before you can use them. You will need a pestle and mortar in order to do this. * Kaqemeex: Herbs can be found on the ground, and are also dropped by some monsters when you kill them. * Kaqemeex: Let's try an example Attack potion: The first ingredient is Guam leaf; the next is Eye of Newt. * Kaqemeex: Mix these in your water-filled vial and you will produce an Attack potion. * Kaqemeex: Drink this potion to increase your Attack level. * Kaqemeex: Different potions also require different Herblore levels before you can make them. * Kaqemeex: Once again, check the instructions found on the Council's website for the levels needed to make a particular potion. * Kaqemeex: Good luck with your Herblore practices, Good day Adventurer. * Player: Thanks for your help.